


Out here?

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway has returned to the Alpha Quadrant. She secretly marries the object of her fantasies, Seven of Nine, as soon as her debriefings are over. Only the Voyager`s senior staff and the women`s families, are aware of their liaison, the EMH Mark One, officiates the ceremony. The world at large is unaware of this fact. So men and women drool over the hero of the Delta Quadrant and her astrometrics officer. Janeway faces a new challenge, to ward off hopeful suitors of both herself and Seven of Nine`s.





	1. Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece between my writing break. A lot has been going on, keeping me extremely busy and away from here for a while. I still hope to pick up where i left off last time and i promise to finish all the stories i started.
> 
> I hope you like this little piece. As usual kudos and comments are welcome :)

"Kathryn, where have you been?" Seven asked her wife of a few weeks. She emerged from the bathroom, donning a white dressing gown and a towel wrapped over her head. Janeway looked at her new wife with hunger and desire. She had just walked into their San Francisco home from yet another Starfleet `debriefing.` Luckily this particular one was a private one, no reporters were allowed. Only her mentor Admiral Owen Paris and the Alpha Quadrant sector admiral, Alynna Nechayev and their adjuncts were in attendance. The brass had pardonned her infractions committed in the Delta Quadrant. They had called all her questionable command decisions as anomalies and had entered them as such in her permanent records. They had also offered her an admiralty position or a new ship currently under construction at the Oakland shipyards. Janeway was to decide which one she was to pick and report back after her six months leave. 

 

The Starfleet captain thought back to the meeting with a smile. She remembered informing the admirals that she was now a married woman and would like to keep things under wraps for now as her wife disliked publicity and large meetings and crowds. Owen Paris had given her an indulgent look, one similar to the one her late admiral father, Edward Janeway, may have shown.

"Kathryn, i will speak for myself, that i will try to keep things under wraps but i don`t know about my esteemed colleague, here." The mentor pointed at admiral Nechayev who sat a few seats away from him in the large conference room. Janeway remembered Nechayev`s tight smile.

"Damn!" Janeway thought back. "She`s the one who`ll give our secret away, i`m sure of it!" The Star ship captain thought to herself.

 

In the present Kathryn walked into the living room just in time to see her wife walk into the bedroom. She followed Seven while taking off her black and red command jacket off. By the time she reached the bedroom door, there was a trail of assorted garments in her wake.

"Did you miss me, my Darling wife? Or are you just jealous?" Kathryn stood naked in front of her wife smiled. She reached both hands to cup Seven`s face.

"Oh, my Darling, i missed you so much." The petite redhead reached up to kiss her wife. She felt the full lips of her beloved Annika descend on hers. Soon the newly weds were frantically kissing and groping each other, but the young woman decided to slow things down when she felt Kathryn undoing the sash of the dressing gown and fingers started to wander towards her painfully erect nipples. She held both her wife`s wrists firmly and away from her chest. Seven barely resisted touching her wife in any way but Kathryn`s chest rose and fell invitingly.

"Kathryn, i need to go and prepare dinner and you must set the table." She protested half heartedly but was determined to inject a bit of authority at the same time.

"Okay, later then." Kathryn said grudgingly but obediently walked away into the en suite to do her wife`s bidding, not before she tweaked both of Seven`s nipples, causing the young wife to moan and arch her back in response.

 

DINNER TIME

"So, what did the admirals want you for, Kathryn?" Seven asked as she carefully placed the casserole dish on the table. She served the baked potato casserole into Kathryn`s plate and another for herself. 

"Thank you, Annika." Kathryn took her plate and immediately started to attack the casserole enthusiastically while Seven looked on with a small satisfied smile.

"Hey, Seven? I think we should celebrate. I think this meal goes well with white wine, don`t you think?" Janeway asked hopefully. She had recently been indulging a lot, with the endless parties which followed Voyager`s arrival back home. Seven felt that her wife was imbibing far too much after catching her flirting with one of the female admirals in a semi dark porch. The truth was that the so called guilty admiral was unaware that Janeway was taken and married, even. Seven had warned the other woman to stay away from the captain, even though what the young married woman really wanted to say was `Stay away from my wife.` She could not say those words, however, because Kathryn had sworn her to secrecy, to not reveal of their marital status until further notice. Seven decided to agree with the weird directive and accepted it as one of her wife`s quirks. She knew that she probably had some of her own quirks too which Kathryn tolerates, so they were even.

"Are you still punishing me for `flirting` with that woman? I didn`t start the flirting and honestly i don`t even remember what was happening until you came along." Janeway said innocently.

"Exactly, Kathryn. You do not remember what happened. That is not good. You could have easily been hurt or raped, without you knowing who did it. I will not let anything bad happen to you, if i can help it. You looked after a crew of a hundred and fifty in the Delta Quadrant now you should relax and let me look after you." Seven said with conviction. Kathryn wanted to argue, that all she wanted was a little wine to go with dinner, but when she saw the conviction in her wife`s eyes, the love which shone through those blue eyes and the warm, loving words, she did not have the heart to ruin the tender moment. So Kathryn just smiled shyly and thanked her wife. There will be other times when she can imbibe without her wife knowing. An idea began to formulate in the Starfleet captain`s mind.

"Hmm, you`re cute when you`re jealous, Annika." Kathryn said as she reached for her glass of water. After a few moments, "I can still drink coffee, can`t i?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course, but only my special blend." Seven said with a smile.

"Phew, i thought that you`ll ban me from coffee too. It`s the finest organic suspension ever devised. I beat the Borg with it." Janeway said confidently. She saw her wife roll her eyes and got up to go and bring her the `Special Blend` of coffee.

"The admirals have offered me either a ship or a desk job. I have six months to decide which one i want."

"Oh, Kathryn. That is excellent news!" Seven beamed at her wife and reached out her left metal cased hand to touch Janeway`s right hand across the small table. She felt Kathryn squeeze her hand affectionately as she said "Thank you, Annika."

 

BEDROOM

"Kathryn, what are you doing in bed all dressed? I want you naked and ready for me." The young married woman said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Seven, but i have some, uh, issues. I don`t think you`ll want to, uh, want me tonight? Give me a few days then i`ll be fine to do whatever you want to me." Janeway said sheepishly.

"Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. What are you referring to? I know who exactly i married. A woman. A normal, bleeding woman. Now, i want you on that bed and ready for me. If you are in discomfort then i will understand and offer you some analgesics. If that is not the case then i can sense your arousal from here. You have been trying to deny yourself pleasure. Please let me love you?" Seven was now kneeling at Janeway`s feet by the bed`s edge. She looked into the older woman`s eyes pleadingly.

"OK, but don`t say i didn`t warn you when you look like a vampire!" Janeway exclaimed and sat up to take off the rest of her garments while Seven smiled winningly.

 

Seven smiled winningly and proceeded to perform her wifely duties.


	2. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months go by, the Voyager crew attempt to settle down, some undergo counselling sessions. Keeping the captain's private life private turns out to be a feat of engineering...

"Thank you for coming so promptly, Ensign Kim." Seven said as she closed the heavy duranium door behind her. She and Harry Kim had installed the door with hidden transporter detectors, motion sensors, dark as well as light and sound sensors in it, all in the name of keeping nosy news agency reporters and intruders at bay. Harry had raised an eye brow at his fellow shipmate's thoroughness then. 

"I'll do anything for you and the captain, Seven. Married life seems to agree with you." He complimented. 

"Thank you, Ensign Kim." Seven blushed. The young man thought his friend looked cute. He himself had recently embarked on a romantic relationship with Megan Delaney. 

"How is Megan doing?" Seven asked after she had closed the door. They were now sitting at the kitchen table, pads containing schematics spread in front of them. Harry was drinking coffee while Seven sipped on a nutritional supplement #47.

"She's ok. She says hi." Harry answered warmly.

"You have been together for one hundred and sixty two days. Have you copulated yet?" Seven asked as a matter of factly.

 

Harry started coughing up coffee which had gone down the wrong way. His face grew red as blood flowed to oxygenate his dwindling supply of the life giving gas. He finally wheezed then a few minutes later recovered.

"Seven you don't just ask people of their sex life like that. You sort of hedge around the subject a bit. The captain would tell you the same if you ask her."

"I am sorry, Harry. It will not happen again." Seven said contritely.

"S'okay, Seven. We're family. It could have been worse if it were those pesky news people asking me that!" The young man said distastefully. 

 

So the two Voyager officers set to work putting conduits and concealing them all around the fence. Then they wired the door sensors to the conduits. The task was completed by connecting monitor screens to the women's bedroom along with the remote switches and power cells.

"Now to try it on. I'll go to the entrance and deliberately set the alarm. You stay here and monitor the functions." At Seven's nod of approval Harry started off towards the front door. 

"Beep!" Beep!" The alarm went off loudly in Kathryn and Seven's bedroom. Seven quickly adjusted it and looked at the monitoring screens. She clearly saw Harry walk up the drive way. She could also see what he carried in his pockets, a pads and a hyper spanner.

"Efficient" The young woman said approvingly. "Kathryn will be pleased." She said and sighed when she remembered the almost obsessive behaviour the captain had displayed at attempting to keep their relationship a secret.

"Why is Kathryn so secretive of us? Is she ashamed of what we have, what we share?" Deep down Seven knew this was not the case.

 

After Harry left for his house Seven sat at the kitchen table thinking of a plan to get Kathryn to talk about her obsession of secrecy. A plan had clearly materialised in her mind when tje door bell rang and the door had silently parted. A smiling Janeway walked through and made a dash for her wife in the kitchen. 

"Oh, Darling I missed you. Can we celebrate? How about a glass of wine?" The older woman kissed Seven softly on the cheek then embraced her from behind. Then she let her lips trail a path towards the small starburst implant on her wife's jaw. She felt Seven jump then go limp in her arms when Kathryn licked the implant. Janeway knew how sensitive the young woman's implants were.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Kathryn? It will not work." The young woman panted. Janeway’s smug smile was felt rather than seen by Seven.

"You are quite strange, infuriating and quite complex, Kathryn...but I love you so very much." Seven said as she extricate herself from her wife's warm embrace. She reached for an apron on a hook behind the door and donned it.

"Why thank you, Seven of Mine. I love you too, to the Delta Quadrant, in fact, and back." Janeway smiled at Seven tenderly.

"You did not know me when you set out to catch the Maquis rebels." Seven said as she kneaded the dough into shape with the rolling pin.

" I knew the Borg..." Kathryn countered.

"You knew my mother." The young woman said dryly which caused Janeway to pause and look at her spouse. Kathryn was trying to determine whether Seven meant Erin Hansen, Seven's biological mother, who was assimilated years before, or the Borg Queen. She saw a serious look on the younger woman's face as she concentrated on her task. The captain figured that Annika was talking about the Borg Queen.

 

Janeway felt laughter bubble up in her chest. Finally it escaped through her mouth as she started to laugh. Kathryn laughed so hard that tears flowed down her cheeks. Seven only smiled. The young woman was not prone to laughter yet but she was amused at her partner's enthusiastic laughter. 

" So the Borg Queen is my mother in law? I guess we are family. " Janeway thought aloud.

"If you say so, Kathryn." Seven said in the same dry tone. That set Janeway off again but this time the captain was able to control her mirth.

" What are we having for lunch?" Janeway wondered at the pleaded dough.

"Pizza with wine." Seven said.

"Wine." She said wondrously. Seven gave her an indulged look and rolled her eyes.

 

Pizza and three glasses of wine later, a tipsy Kathryn held her wife's hand and pulled her out of the house.

" Come on, Darling. Let's sit outside. It's lovely out there."

"...but Kathryn? The secret. People will see us." Seven protested weakly. She knew her plan will soon come to fruition but she also realised that she had to continue with the facade. 

 

The women sat on the green grass. Seven pulĺed Kathryn so that the captain's back was leaning against the young woman. Seven started kissing the side of Janeway’s neck then the shell of an ear. Kathryn felt tiny little arrows of arousal shoot from point of contact to her core. She moaned and pressed herself back towards the source of heat between her spouse's legs.

""Oh, Seven." Janeway moaned. She was so carried away. She brought both Seven's hands and placed them on her breasts so Seven could soothe the ache on her painfully erect nipples but Seven, who was sober, knew that she had to exercise bit of restraint. She had to look out for the pesky papparazzis. Unfortunately Kathryn's buttocks were grinding into her parted legs so provocatively that it was starting to affect her reasoning. Seven parted her legs farther apart to give Kathryn more room to work her magic.

"Kathryn, out here?" Seven asked when she felt her partner's erect nipples poking into her palms.

"Where else?" Janeway sobbed in drunken need.

"Very well." Seven obediently fondled with Kathryn's nipples while kissing her ear and her jaw. Janeway shuddered and moaned her pleasure as her wife stroked her like a finely tuned musical instrument. Kathryn's button down blouse was soon discarded leaving her wearing a white lacy bra.


	3. Keeping secrets is futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kathryn Janeway and her wife Seven of Nine share a quiet time together, away from prying eyes and curious minds of the Federation world....or do they?
> 
> So Janeway is married to Seven. Does that make her half Borg? I`ll let you decide ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely kudos and comments. I greatly appreciate them. They keep my muse happy :)

"Kathryn...you are making things diff..icult...i am trying to..." Seven of Nine panted as the area between her legs were rubbed provocatively by the individual who sat in front of her. The young woman loved every moment of this interaction especially when the individual now turning towards her to straddle her hips was her wife, friend, captain and mentor, Kathryn Janeway.

 

Janeway, dressed in a white, lacy bra and nothing else, straddled her wife. She reached both hands to cup her lover`s face and started kissing Seven on the lips.

"Oh, Seven, Annika." She said amidst kisses. "Please make love to me?" A sobbing Janeway said urgently.

"...but Kathryn..the sec..ret." Seven tried again. The somehow half warning came out as a moan. Seven wanted to warn her wife that they were outside, in their fenced garden of their San Francisco residence. That anyone could be hearing them or worse, watching them make love.

 

The reserved ex drone seemed to have lost her reserved status when she lay down while straddled by Janeway. She decided that she did not care about the consequences of their being watched by the Federation papparazzi. She was going to give her reserved wife a time of her life. She looked up at the woman now straddling her hips. The drunk captain was moving her hips back and forth in a rhythm, her head was thrown back, eyes closed in concentration as she panted in her drunken lust. Her breasts, nestled in the lovely white lacy bra, jiggled provocatively and Seven could clearly see the erect nipples jutting out defiantly against the material as if daring the young woman to touch them.

"Seven of Nine, touch me." Kathryn moaned. So the young woman reached out her long fingers and rubbed her palms over the rough material. The defiant nipples pocked into her warm palms. That was when the Borg woman decided to see more. She ripped off the bra from the alluring chest and her eyes were treated to a lovely scene. Full creamy breasts which were slightly sagging and tipped with pink nipples, stood out proudly before her. The Borg`s fingers slowly encircled the areolae while Janeway grew impatient. She arched her back to encourage the touch while Seven smiled.

"Do it!" Kathryn sobbed again. The directive still held a whip of command, albeit a sloppy one, but Seven knew an order when she heard one, especially from this woman.

"Very well, my lovely Kathryn." Seven said. The young woman made sure Kathryn`s chest was always facing her so when Kathryn wanted to change positions so she could lie down, the efficient young woman cleverly rearranged positions so that Kathryn was shielded from potential peeping toms. Of course, her drunken partner was completely oblivious to her surrounding, other than the fact that she was in the young woman`s arms and that she was being loved by her.

 

Seven moved them backwards until she was leaning against the garden shed wall.

"The garden shed!" The young woman exclaimed enthusiastically. Then slowly "My Kathryn, can we go inside the garden shed so i can make love to you?" Janeway pushed herself down towards the full lips saying something about gardens and sheds. All the captain wanted was those full lips on her nipples and the long fingers buried elsewhere, possibly in her core, not sharing Seven with gardens, sheds, flowerbeds, who else will she be sharing her wife with? Kathryn wondered.

"Gardens? Sheds and flowers? Annika, fuck me..not gardens and flowers!" Janeway panted. Seven smiled and rolled her eyes at her inebriated lover.

 

Seven had to be creative about things. She had just realized that her lover was far too gone to understand anything at this point. Here she was, with her reserved lover lying on top of her, offering herself to be `fucked senseless.` Seven smiled a small smile. Up until then, the young woman was holding back her desire but now she decided to let herself go a little more. She still looked out for both of them, Seven was efficient that way. She will have to use her scientific mind as well as her organic half of her brain to make love to her wife efficiently. This way she would stay alert to their surroundings. She gently cupped the alluring breasts in her hands and felt their weight. "Kathryn`s breasts are smaller than mine but their mass is about 250 grams each. Impressive! She squeezed them gently which elicited a moan from the owner of the breasts.

"If i suck the nipples with my hot, wet mouth, i will be sure to stimulate more of her nerve endings but i will have no way of knowing the effects of my touches and caresses. I know what i will do. I will caress her beautiful body until i reach her groin area." Seven proceeded to do so until she reached the juncture between her wife`s spread legs. Kathryn`s moaning and sobbing grew more urgent. Seven continued to multi task by sucking Kathryn`s nipples alternately and her hands moved down her body.

"This garment is impeding my path. I will simply eliminate it." She tore a wide enough hole at Janeway`s leggings and all the way through her lacy underwear.

"Hmm, the captain may be oblivious to her surrounding now but i think she knew what she wanted us to do when she pulled me out of the house to `come and sit outside.`" Seven mused when she saw the hot little white lacy underwear her lover wore.

 

The Borg woman reached her fingers in the hole and found the swollen soppy centre of her lover`s sex. She felt the woman`s hip movements accelerating when she gently swiped a finger from the top to the entire length of her lover`s sex. She knew that Kathryn would not last much longer. She also knew that the woman would probably scream her passion to the world when she was this aroused, so Seven decided to kiss her lover as she entered her with two fingers. Her thumb went up the crease to play with the little erect nerve bundle which held Kathryn`s pleasure.

"I must kiss her now in order to mute her loud but pleasant outbursts while i stimulate her further. So much fluid! I wish i could drink it all but i must not be distracted." She did a gentle in and out motion while still playing with the erect clit above. In and out she went but this action was getting difficult, even with her enhanced Borg strength. Kathryn`s inner walls were closing in on her welcomed but intruding fingers.

 

Suddenly Seven felt Kathryn kiss her with even more enthusiasm. She felt Kathryn`s tongue fervently sucking hers and Seven reciprocated in kind. The young woman heard muffled but distinct sounds urging her to "fuck me to the Delta Quadrant and back, Darling," Then the young woman was treated to an earful of litany of swear words Kathryn would never use anywhere else in the Federation or perhaps the whole universe, as she felt the telltale sign of orgasm, a repeated throb inside Kathryn which completely engulfed Seven`s fingers and the enthusiastic hip movements.

"My Kathryn has a way with words! I must muffle these sounds as they are only meant for me. Nobody is allowed to hear her say these words or she will be mortified. Yes, my Kathryn is quite a strange one but she is my strange one and i love her very much. She is so beautiful when she climaxes." Seven`s organic mind and body threatened to disobey her Borg half and react to Kathryn`s muffled cries of passion but somehow she managed to be completely objective to it all.

 

The ex drone felt Janeway`s body fall limply on top of her. She welcomed the mass and held her tired, drunk and sleepy lover close to her fully clothed chest. A few minutes went by then Seven got up and carried her half asleep spouse back to the safety of their bedroom, away from prying eyes and nosy reporters. Seven felt joy as she let her organic mind take control of her body once again. Protecting her spouse in the Alpha Quadrant seemed more complicated than protecting the Voyager captain in the Delta Quadrant, Seven mused.

"When Kathryn is sober again i will ask her to explain the meaning of all the swear words she used as i made love to her." The young woman filed that information in her eidetic memory for later.

 

As Janeway slept off her inebriated mind, she dreamed of a beautiful pale goddess fucking her brains out. A smile was seen on her lips. Seven left her post where she was watching her wife sleep and went to start on dinner preparation. She knew that Janeway always woke up hungry after an enthusiastic love making session. The young woman turned on the monitor to see what was on the current news front. The Federation News presenter had just announced of the latest news: 

"We have proof that our Voyager hero, Captain Kathryn Janeway, has had an affair with one of her crew members, Annika Hansen famously known as Seven of Nine. Stay tuned as Taryn Fielding explains from San Francisco."

 

Seven shut the monitor off with more force than was needed. For a moment she felt like assimilating it then stopped herself thinking that it would be irrelevant, also Kathryn will not approve of her wife going about assimilating their household items. So the young woman continued her dinner preparations and left the food in stasis containers.

"Kathryn will be mad at me." Seven thought miserably. "I should have resisted when she suggested going to sit in the garden. Someone was watching us." 

"Beep!" "Beep!" The comm system was activated. Seven went to the study and activated the monitor. The beautiful face of Phoebe Janeway, her sister in law and Kathryn`s younger sister came into view.

"Hey Seven. I just wanted to check if you and Kathryn are ok. Mum and i have just seen the News feeds. Just wow!" The dramatic woman said. Seven blushed.

"I...i have not seen the News Feeds yet, Phoebe. Kathryn is asleep. She has not seen it either." Seven finally said.

"Well, i suggest you watch the Feeds." Phoebe said gently. 

"Why? i do not want to be humiliated and i certainly do not want to make my wife humiliated either." The Borg woman told her sister in law.

"Well, i still think you should watch them. If it was safe enough for Mum and i to watch then it must be ok." The young Janeway said confidently.

"Very well, i will watch first before Kathryn watches it." Seven said.

"You do that and say hi to Kathryn for me." Phoebe terminated the link.

 

Seven of Nine sat at the kitchen table watching the news. Taryn Fielding, the Federation News reporter covered the scene. She had been spying on the Hansen Janeway women for possibly days, probably before the heavy duranium door and other security systems were placed around the house. However, the reporter was as cunning as Janeway and as efficient as Seven. When she learned of the security systems at the women`s mansion, she decided not to fight technology. She had simply found flaws in the system. One such flaw was to use a drone and fly over the house. She could have made a fortune selling the women`s nude pictures to holo suites and the like but she decided to do the most honourable thing. She simply showed selected holo images of the women. She wanted to get Janeway and Seven`s consent before she revealed the rest of the holo images.

"I must speak with this individual as soon as possible!" Seven boomed and stormed out of the living room into the study once again.

""Who do you want to talk to, Annika?" A sleepy Kathryn appeared in the living room. She had been woken up by Seven shouting at someone.

 

Seven of Nine stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around and saw Kathryn standing in the middle of the living room looking so adorably tousled. All anger for the reporter Taryn Fielding left her at least for now. She rushed back to embrace her love in a warm embrace.

"I`m not a baby, Seven. "I`m hungry. Is it dinner time yet?" Kathryn asked hopefully.

"I know you are not a baby, Kathryn." The young woman continued to embrace her wife. "Yes, my Kathryn. Dinner is prepared." Seven said as she finally released Janeway from the embrace and lead her hungry wife to the kitchen.

"Kathryn, our secret is out and i must assimilate Taryn Fielding and the Federation News. Their biological distinction, spying methods and nosiness will be added to our perfection!"

 

Janeway, who had just taken a sip of coffee from her mug, spat it out and she coughed. After she recovered she looked at Seven who was silently serving dinner. Then Kathryn saw the corners of Seven`s lips curved up in a small smile.

"Resistance is futile!" Janeway smiled and completed the family war chant.

 

THE END.


End file.
